The present invention relates to an apparatus for inhibitively preventing birds from gathering, more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing pigeons, crows or the like from approaching and perching on buildings or the like, using magnets effectively.
An apparatus for inhibitively preventing birds from approaching, which keeps a veranda of an apartment house or the like from contamination of their droppings, generally includes magnetic members which affect on birds' biological magnetism in order to disperse birds. A typical example of such apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2537785. According to the apparatus described in the above-mentioned Utility Model Registration, the apparatus for dispersing birds comprises a plurality of support columns disposed standing upright in an appropriately spaced relationship, a wire member spanned between adjacent support columns, and a plurality of magnetic members fixed onto said wire member respectively. For example, support columns are mounted in aligned relationship onto the upper end surface of an outer wall of a veranda, resulting in many magnetic members being disposed along the upper end surface of an outer wall of a veranda. Pigeons or the like, which dislike magnetic power of magnetic members disposed along an outer wall of a veranda, hesitate to perch on a veranda, and as a result they finally do not approach there.
Also, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3029485 discloses a revised apparatus for dispersing birds. In this apparatus, a spring member or spring members are connected to a wire or a wire body so that the wire member deflects a large distance and oscillates vertically when a bird perches thereon. With the structure of this apparatus, birds such as pigeons which perch on a wire member are frightened and fly away. On the other hand, as surrounding magnetic field rapidly changes by the effect of magnetic members which shake accordingly as a wire member oscillate, such birds as not relatively sensitive to magnetism hesitate to approach a veranda or the like. A wire member including one or more spring members provides another effectiveness. For example, in an apparatus installed on a roof-top of a building, when a workman or the like steps on a wire member, the wire member reaches the roof-top without slacking or breaking due to resilience of spring members. And the wire member returns to tightly spanned configuration between two support columns after having been stepped on. Such configuration of this apparatus can prevent said apparatus from breaking easily and shortly.
Meanwhile, it is required to shorten the distance between two adjacent support columns and shorten the length of each wire member so that a wire member does not hang downwardly by gravity thereof and of magnet members connected thereto, and so that a wire member can oscillate in high frequency or at a high speed for a rapid change of magnetic field. However, a wire member formed short in length causes the following inconvenience. When a bird perches on a single wire member and flies thereaway, and then movement upward and downward thereof generates change of surrounding magnetic field. However, magnetic members mounted on a single short wire generate magnetism only in a short distance horizontally, and the area where change of magnetic field generated by the movement of the magnetic members is very narrow and limited. Therefore, the area where other pigeons or the like could be dispersed is also narrowed and limited accordingly.